1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electric signal connector, and more particularly, to a communication jack structure that achieves the wire harnessing easily.
2. Related Art
Terminal connectors are basic parts commonly seen in the electro-communication field. For instance, ROC Utility Model No. M269631 discloses a connector, which is mainly comprised of a housing, a fixed base, and a movable cover, and is adapted to connect an electrical signal line that has multiple cores wrapped therein. The housing has a slot on one end and a fixed base installed on the other end. The fixed base is provided with multiple piercing terminals and multiple corresponding transmission terminals, and each piercing terminal is electrically connected to the corresponding transmission terminal through a circuit board. The movable cover is pivoted to the fixed base, and has multiple embedded slots. The user may put the electric signal line passing through the movable cover, then place the cores in the electric signal line respectively in the corresponding embedded slots on the movable cover, so as to align the position of each core in the electric signal line with that of the piercing terminal on the fixed base. Then, the user lifts and rotates the movable cover towards the piercing terminals to make the movable cover covered on the housing, and thus the cores in the electric signal line will be electrically connected to the piercing terminals on the fixed base.
In Patent No. M269631, besides pressing the cores, the movable cover of the connector also functions for harnessing the cores, so the movable cover is usually referred to as a wire harness structure in the connector. That is to say, during the assembly of the connector, the cores in the electric signal line are first respectively placed in the corresponding embedded slots on the movable cover to ensure a smooth operation of the subsequent assembly. As for the opening manner and configuration of the embedded slots on the movable cover, each embedded slot has two sidewalls extending inwards from the opening and a bottom wall connecting the two sidewalls. The two sidewalls of the embedded slot are perpendicular to the bottom wall, such that the two sidewalls are approximately parallel to each other, and the width of the embedded slot from the opening to the bottom stays the same. However, once the embedded slot is opened in the above even manner, and as the width of the embedded slot is usually slightly smaller than the diameter of the cores, the cores must be first aligned with the corresponding embedded slots, and then forced into the embedded slots respectively. Besides, the number of the cores is large (eight in most circumstances), so the assembly is rather time and energy-consuming.
In order to easily place the cores in the embedded slots on the movable cover, another method of enlarging the width of the embedded slot is also provided in the industry. However, as the number of the cores is quite large, once a core is pulled, other cores will move therewith. Moreover, when one core is placed in an embedded slot, the other cores already embedded therein may fall off from the embedded slots, and thus the assembly efficiency is further reduced. Therefore, it is the problem in urgent need of solutions to provide a wire harness structure for a terminal connector so as to improve the core assembly efficiency.